


Drunken Confessions

by abdominalthirdeye



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abdominalthirdeye/pseuds/abdominalthirdeye
Summary: Bebe, Wendy, and Ever get rather drunk on a weekend. True feelings are exposed! Somewhat graphic descriptions, implications of sex.





	Drunken Confessions

Laughter erupted in Bebe’s room as the girls circled around and joked. Each of them drank a sufficient amount of alcohol, resulting in giggles and sloppy bodily movements. “Stan Is definitely still into you Wendy~” Bebe purred, hiccupping at the end of the sentence. Wendy and Ever flushed in response, feeling uncomfortable at the subject manner. Wendy desperately tried to forget about her previous relationship with the ravenette, while Ever pondered on the looks Stan would give her in class, filled with thought. “Please, as if I would ever get back that loser.” The drunk girl rolled her eyes. Squeezing Ever’s arm, she chimed, “I would get with a girl before I ever got back with him.” Ever’s face turned a bright crimson at the remark. Although they were drunk, Ever never admitted her deep attraction for the bold and beautiful girl. She would admire Wendy from afar, remaining her friend and nothing more. She would never admit her fascination for the pale and slender girl, the way she delicately laughed at her jokes, passionately advocated for human rights, or stood up to assholes like Eric Cartman. 

Ever admired her, and appreciated her existence, jealous of the relationship her and Stan once shared. She was there through it all, the ups and downs. She would watch her and Stan nuzzle affectionately on one another in the hallways and bitterly spit venom at one another in the streets of South Park. Ever hated seeing her two friends treat each other so terribly. But, she also felt jaded with her developing feelings for Wendy. Subconsciously, she felt a desire to defend Wendy from Stan, even when she was in the wrong. She would always comfort her when Stan broke her spirit and sent tears flooding from her eyes. It would cause a fire to erupt within Ever, creating a desire to give Stan a piece of her mind, but for the sake of her friendship with the both of them, she would remain quiet. Each situation would unfold, and Ever was there, like a statue of stone, to comfort Wendy in her times of weakness.

Ever felt the strap of her silken nightgown slip down her arm as Wendy’s sloppy movements traced down her arm. Bebe noticed Ever’s shyness at the situation. “What’s wrong, Ever? Feeling nervous around a pretty girl?” Bebe snidely remarked at Wendy’s closeness to her body. Snorting in response, Ever exuded confidence. “Please, seeing myself in a mirror on a regular basis gives me all the experience I need for pretty girls.” Rolling her eyes at her own comment, the girls burst into laughter again, all taking a shot at the remark. “To beautiful women!” Wendy shouted. “Hell yeah!” Bebe and Ever replied, feeling the burn of whisky down their throats. 

After the painful shot, Ever and Wendy smiled at one another as Bebe left to get more alcohol. Once she left, the room felt heavy with tension. “I’ve always loved your hair, Ever” Wendy signed as she ran her fingers through it. “I could say the same for yours.” Ever smiled in return. 

Violet eyes met gray ones affectionately. “Sometimes I wish Stan could be you.” Wendy admitted meekly. Ever’s eyes widened at the remark. Turning her head, heated and red, Ever stuttered, “What do you mean?” Ever could smell the whisky on Wendy’s breath as she replied. “All I’ve ever wanted was someone who was sweet and kind to me like you are. You always compliment me. You’re always there for me. You’re beautiful and insightful. I wish someone like that would love me.”

Ever, in her drunken haze, wanted to admit how deeply she loved Wendy and wanted her. She almost did, if her sober and brighter side did not stop her from running her mouth. Instead, Ever wrapped her arm around Wendy. Breathing deeply, Ever replied, “You certainly deserve it.”

Hearing that remark, Wendy looked up at Ever from the crook of her arm. “bitches broken hearts” played in the background as the two girls stared at one another, air heavy with tension. Subconsciously, Wendy leaned closer to Ever, eyes softening and eventually closing. Ever followed suit, their lips gently crashing into one another’s. Ever felt like the breath was stolen straight from her lungs as the ravenette kissed her passionately. It felt like a dream come true. Wendy felt equally passionate, her love for Ever growing as their kiss lengthened. Wendy found her hand tracing up Ever’s side, almost reaching her breast, until Bebe burst in with more alcohol. “I’m ba-!” She was interrupted by the sight of her two friends kissing. Jumping at her entrance, the two girls separated, red flushing both of their faces.

“I KNEW IT!” Bebe screeched, nearly dropping her three shots of whisky in her hands. Placing the glasses carefully on the floor of her bedroom, the girls flinched and looked away from one another. “I knew you two liked each other!” Bebe chirped fondly. “Eh?!” Ever shouted. Wendy looked at Bebe quizzically. “How…?” Bebe smirked in response, leaning sideways in a drunken manner. Ever couldn’t tell if it was the alcohol or embarrassment that kept the heat in her face. “I see how you two look at one another,” Bebe hiccupped. “I’ve always had a sneaking suspicion, and now it’s right in front of my face.”

“Shut up, Bebe!” Wendy shouted at her best friend.

‘Well, am I wrong?” Bebe chimed.

She was met with silence. Wendy bowed her head in defeat. Ever felt sick. “Since I am drunk as hell, I’m going to leave you two lovebirds alone and pass the fuck out.” Bebe slurred as she slipped into her bed, ignoring the shot she poured for herself. “Just so you both know,” she whispered. “I support it all the way.” She smiled before slipping into a deep, alcohol-induced slumber. Soon, her snores filled the room, breaking the previous silence.

Ever felt her head spin from the confrontation. Wendy noticed this, and reassuringly cuddled into her. Chucking, she whispered, “It’s good Bebe supports us, at least.”

“Us?” Ever whispered in confusion.

Lifting her head from Ever’s chest, Wendy gazed into her steel eyes with sadness. “I’m sorry… I thought…” Wendy hesitated. “You wanted to be with me… It’s probably just the alcohol.” Her eyes gazed at the ground, refusing to look at Ever in her face.

Ever responded by brushing Wendy’s hair from her face. Lifting her head by her chin and gazing into her violet eyes lovingly, Ever leaned into her and kissed her gently, a nonverbal reassurance of her love for Wendy. Wendy quickly reciprocated, deepening their kiss. 

After what felt like forever, they broke their kiss and remained close. Wendy gazed at Ever’s slim body, eyes filled with both love and lust. Pressing her chest up to Ever’s, Wendy breathed “I love you.” The words made Ever’s breath hitch. “I…love you, Wendy.” She smiled in return, before kissing her once more. Wendy’s hands traced all over her body as their lips continually collided. Ever melted at her touch, breaking their kiss and leaning back in ecstasy. Her ebony hair fell backwards with her movement, exposing her neck. Wendy took advantage of this, and began to kiss her neck lightly, causing Ever to moan lightly. In response, Ever grabbed Wendy’s waist, and sloppily pulled it to her own, feeling the warmth of her body pressed upon her. 

Ever felt a warm sensation internally as Wendy further pushed herself onto her body, sliding her hands up to her breasts, but this time, able to gently cup them with her hands. “No more interruptions.” Wendy purred into her neck as she continued to play with her breasts, causing Ever to moan even louder. “Ah… Wendy...!” She covered her own mouth as to avoid stirring the drunk blonde. The steel-eyed girl gripped Wendy’s waist tightly as Wendy continued the exploration of her body. Her hands traced from her torso downwards, sending a shiver up her body. Soon, her slender fingers slipped under her nightgown and drew circles in her inner thighs as Ever grabbed her breasts in response, inciting a small moan from Wendy. She smirked as she traced her fingers across Ever’s underwear, feeling her thighs tremor at the touch. 

The night progressed more intensely as the girls stripped one another and explored each other’s bodies, making each other gasp and heave in pleasure as they professed their love for one another in a drunken haze. Shortly after, they passed out in each other’s arms, cuddled close as the blanket hid their naked bodies. 

Wendy was the first to awaken by the sound of birds chirping, holding her lover in a tight grasp to her chest. Stroking her ebony hair, her magenta eyes softly gazing at Ever’s sleeping form. “I’m so happy I have you.” She breathed.


End file.
